


Como siempre

by appatary8523



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sentimientos no correspondidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Ernesto no puede tener a Héctor a como le gustaría, así que necesita pensar en algún modo de seguir demostrándole cuanto lo ama.





	Como siempre

Ya que no podía tener a Héctor a como podía debía ser un poco más ingenioso a la hora de demostrar su cariño.

De acuerdo, nunca hubo besos, abrazos y caricias, pero ahora que lo sabía prohibido sentía como si lo hubieran privado de todo aquello de un momento a otro.  
Recordaba aquellas ocasiones en las que lo tuvo tan cerca, ansiaba con desesperación poder arrancarle un beso de los labios pero sabía que era imposible. Cada vez que le veía sonreír en compañía de Imelda era un amargo recuerdo de que tan lejano estaban su sueño, la mujer corajuda era la dueña de todas aquellas bonitas sonrisas.

Le quemaba el corazón, como si lo aventaran en agua hirviendo, le dolía, como si tuviese que caminar sobre cristales rotos, le revolvía el estómago, como con aquellos tacos de chorizo que comieron alguna ocasión en la plaza.  
Pero ¿Estaba actuando bien?  
A veces contemplaba en el espejo su propia mirada frustrada, esperando que su reflejo le resolviera la vida.

_  
Él es feliz, deberías ser feliz por él._

Es muy difícil…

_¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?_

Lo quiero para mi.

_Déjalos vivir._

No puedo… Lo quiero.

_¿Quieres que te odie por siempre?_

Claro que no, no podría vivir sin él.

_¿Entonces?_

No lo sé… quizá… Quizá simplemente debo seguir amandolo como siempre…

_¿Y cómo es ‘como siempre’?_

  
Contempló sus manos, suspiró profundo y se cubrió el rostro.   
En silencio.  
Debía guardarse todo lo que sentía.

Era más que obvio que no había solución, de hecho ni siquiera había problema. Él era el problema, él era el único que tenía un conflicto. Él era el que perdía en aquella competencia imaginaria por el corazón de su amigo. Él había sido el que se había ilusionado por algo que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser, por algo que buscó forzar en incontables ocasiones, por algo con lo que soñó desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quería ser él mismo, quería poder arrebatar a Héctor de los brazos de aquella desgraciada mujer y tenerlo sólo para el, abrazarlo, quererlo, besarlo. Pero no podía, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.  
Algo tonto y despistado de niño, algo delicado e inocente de adulto. Su corazón era puro, pero al mismo tiempo muy delicado. Fácil de engañar, fácil de herir. Cualquiera lo podía lastimar, Imelda lo podía lastimar…  
… Y el debía cuidarlo, como siempre.  
Como todas esas veces que lo salvó del río, que lo ayudó con los matones del pueblo, que le espantó a los perros que querían quitarle el mandado.

¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarle su amor que procurar por su bienestar? Si, lo cuidaría, aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Sonaba algo pretencioso, pero para él parecía una buena manera de sentirse indispensable ¿No? Seguía siendo su amigo, su confidente, su protector.

Ocuparía quien le midiera lo que bebía y lo llevara a salvo a casa, que le ayudara a llevar su guitarra o al menos que lo ayudara a barrer las hojas del patio.  
Y seguro que en alguna ocasión discutiría con Imelda, e iba a necesitar alguien que lo reconfortara. Y él siempre iba a estar ahí, esperando paciente a que llegara el momento de demostrarle cuanto se preocupaba por él.  
Y aunque se muriera por dentro y llorara en su soledad estaría esperando, rezando, pidiendo, luchando por él. Por que luego de poner sus esperanzas en una guitarra era lo único que quedaba, era lo único que le importaba, que Héctor fuera feliz….


End file.
